Talk:Rescuing Charlie
im dubious as to the truth of killing charlie will give you his hat, i hacked away at him for about 10 minutes and he wouldnt die. I suggest that we recmove this fact from the wikia. :Killing Charlie will give you the hat, or charlie being killed by Hollow Men will give you the hat. I noticed that he has a very high amount of health and it usually takes some time before he will die. However, if he does (by your hand or the Hollow Men) you do get his hat. --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Other Outcome These aren't the only outcomes. I just completed it with Charles dying accidently (bloody lot of hollow men in there!) & I didn't get evil points, you just take the hat back and she says "your here...but wheres Charles" or something to that effect (so she clearly knows your not Charles), then if you give her the hat she weeps a bit & gives you his Birthday present. This isn't listed as an outcome at the bottom.UFOash 22:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I've just got doing my billionth playthrough of Fable II, and that outcome is not possible. Defenestration Let's Chat 22:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) What exactly isn't possible about it? I certainly did that. I just checked & underneath the red & blue boxes the three conclusions are listed and the one I got is the "evil" listed one (not sure if it was just added or I missed it before). I don't think I got Evil points and I certainly agree with that I wouldn't say I'm "evil" just because Charles died, I counted myelf lucky I didn't get killed! Just don't wear the hat you get & that happens.UFOash 22:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I just got done testing, and you cannot leave the room without picking up his hat. And even if you could leave without it, how could you give granny the hat without even having it? Defenestration Let's Chat 22:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I never said don't give her the hat, I said its possible for Charles to die but you not be evil & impersonate him. UFOash 19:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Corrupt conclusion Corrupt: "Not content with leaving Charles' corpse to rot in the tomb, you swindled his grandmother into giving you his birthday present. Heartless." is not entirely correct I have the Corrupt conclusion up as I type this and it says "Not content with leaving Charles' corpse to rot in the cave, you have conned his granny into giving you his present. Heartless." I used Italics for the words that are different. P.S. I put it in here instead of editing the page because I'd rather say it before doing any editing (to prevent a problem) TayMan001 (talk) 20:33, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm, odd. Not sure if it was just written incorrectly the first time, or if maybe it's different in different versions of the game. Alternatively, do quest conclusions remain in the Completed Quests section of the Journal? (Haven't played F2 for quite a while.) If so, maybe the Journal entry is different from the completion card. Regardless, you have proof that what you say is true, so feel free to change it. If it turns out that the other is true as well, we can adjust it down the line. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:13, March 2, 2016 (UTC)